1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to accessories for baby strollers and more specifically to a portable, foldable canopy that may be readily attached to most standard baby strollers for protecting an infant or older child against sunlight or rain and the like.
2. PRIOR ART
The prior art is rife with disclosures of inventions relating to canopies for protecting the user against incident sunlight or rain and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,161 to Boggs, et al, is directed to a detachable canopy for a child carrying device. The canopy has a frame section and a covered section which can be a form of a lightweight material such as fabric or plastic. The frame legs are detachably mounted to the handlebars. This reference does not provide for a disposable type of system made out of cardboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,952 to Biven is directed to a sun shield for backpackers. The canopy includes body members which give body to the side flaps and the front flap. Thus, this is a cardboard type canopy system which, although not particularly foldable, is formed of a disposable type of material such as cardboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,711 to Hermanson is directed to a disposable umbrella made up of a paperboard material. This provides both a disposable and foldable canopy of paperboard material. This is not, adapted particularly for a canopy to be used with a stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,546 to Garner is directed to a baby stroller and a canopy in combination with the canopy frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,369 to Hermanson is directed to a disposable rain and weather protector and as can be seen in FIGS. 6-8 is foldable. This is particularly directed to an umbrella 1 which includes the canopy and is die cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,291 to Ezquerra is directed to an infant supporting device and includes the canopy which is removably mounted to the back of the chair. The canopy is believed to be formed of a fabric material.
Unfortunately, nowhere in the prior art known to the applicant is there any disclosure of a portable, foldable canopy that is adapted for easy storage in a flat configuration while also being adapted for simple and expedient unfolding and attachment to standard baby strollers for protecting a baby or older child against sunlight and other external elements.